


Brallon Drabbles

by beatbackbones



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brallon One Shot, Bryden, M/M, One Shot, Ryden, Wordcount: 100-1.000, brallon, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatbackbones/pseuds/beatbackbones
Summary: Some small Brallon (occasionally Bryden) one-shots i wrote at 3-AM





	Brallon Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> “This guy got seated next to me on a plane for a 12 hour flight and at first I was very annoyed by his snoring but he’s actually kinda cute now i think about it.”

“The flight with number 8410 will start boarding in five minutes.”, a loud female voice coming out of big speakers placed all over the airport, called out.

I took my backpack and guitar case and walked to the gate of my plane back home. The line of people waiting was incredibly long and the two five year olds with their parents that stood in front of me in the line, didn’t make my mood any better.

When I was finally able to step foot on the big plane I would be stuck on for the next six hours, it took me a lot of ‘excuse me’s and ‘sorry’s to get to my seat. I looked at my ticket, hoping I read it wrong, but no; I was indeed seated between a very tall young man who’s bony legs took in the whole space between his seat and the one in front of him and a man, late in het fifties, who was completely the opposite.

“Excuse me, sir?”, the man looked up at me, an annoyed look crossed his face. “Can I maybe pass? ‘Cause, uhm, that’s my site.”, I pointed at the dark grey seat next to him, my voice sounding insecure and unsure. The man rolled his eyes but got up anyway. “Thanks.”

•

The tall guy, sitting on the left of me, was reading something on his phone, biting on his left index finger’s nail softy and with his left leg over his right, giving me even less space then I already had. 

“Please fasten your seat belts and turn off all electrical devices for take off.”, I closed my phone and put it in my pocket, just for safety y’know. When I felt the aircraft slowly starting to lift off the ground my heartbeat picked up and my throat went all dry, this couldn't be over soon enough. 

I thought that maybe, looking at the smaller growing city lights out of the window would make me less anxious about this long ass flight but no, the young man had rested his head against it and there was no way for me seeing anything. At all. 

The minutes crept by slowly, even though I tried everything to make the time go faster. I read the magazine with stuff they sold on the aircraft about three times, I was out of lives in Candy Crush and my ears started to hurt from that one song i've been playing over and over again. Besides, to make it all even worse, the tall guy next to me had closed the small curtain thing on the window and was now vast asleep, snoring not so quietly. 

After hearing the song another three times, the snoring calmed down and eventually disappeared, so if the young man could stop pushing his left foot against my black jeans, this flight was actually not that bad. 

"Are you okay?", the tall man asked me, I felt my face get hot because he heard my annoyed sigh. "I'm good.", I quickly spoke, nodding to make it more believable, which it didn't, and turned my attention back to my phone.

He moved his left leg from over his right, leaving a bit of dirt on the side of my jeans. He carefully brushed it off with the back of his hand, making me squirm from the sudden touch.

"Sorry.", his eyes went big but I wasn't sure if it was out of fear or something else. "It's nothing.", I softly said, bringing my attention to my phone once again.

"I'm Dallon by the way.", his left hand went through his hair casually while his other rested in his lap. I tried to show him that I wasn't in the mood for a talk but he didn't get the hints, or he did but decided to neglect them. 

"You're really not a talker are ya?", Dallon laughed, making my insides twist. "No, i'm not.", I started out, " Hope you don't mind." 

"Not at all." 

 

As soon as my feet hit solid ground, happiness creeped it’s way back into my body. All I had to do now was just retrieve my luggage and walk out of the big, glass doors of the airport.

“Hey, you again.”, I turned around with my suitcase clutched heavily in in my arms, only to stand face to face with the hard reality of talking to strangers on aircrafts. “You wanna get coffee or something?” 

“Sure.”, I accepted Dallon’s offer gratefully, after spending six hours in the fucking sky I’ve really earned myself a good cup of coffee. 

When he handed me over my cup of coffee he so necessarily wanted to pay for, I almost choked on it. “Be careful, it’s hot.”, he said with a smile hanging on his lips. 

“Yeah, I noticed.”, I joked, by tongue hurting from the coffee that had just burned it. 

“You still haven’t told me your name.”, Dallon spoke after a minute or two of pure silence. “It’s Brendon.”, I smiled back at him, remembering that in fact, I had forgotten to tell him my name.

“Well Brendon,”, he checked his watch, “I should actually be going right now, but if I were you, I wouldn't throw away that coffee cup.”   
After those words he walked away from me, towards the exit of the fairly modern airport leaving me standing by myself at the coffee bar.

“Fuck.”, I breathed out upon seeing a, with black sharpie written, phone number on the side of my cup.


End file.
